


A Shower to Remember

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Nipple Play, Short & Sweet, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: What is better than a hot shower for one after a morning of footie? A shower for two, of course!





	A Shower to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Week three of kinkalot was kink link week. My choice of kinks to use were: nipple play, shower sex, and the song Demons by Imagine Dragons.
> 
> **Disclaimer**: I do not own Merlin. Shine and BBC are the lucky ones who do. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made.

Merlin began stripping out of his clothing, already feeling the scalding water as it cascaded over his sore muscles. There wasn’t one inch of him that didn’t hurt.

But it had been for a good cause, so he wasn’t complaining.

He was about as athletic as a statue, but when a friend had asked him to participate in a charity game of footie for a local child who was ill, there was no way Merlin could refuse.

He smiled as he remembered the thumbs up and huge grin Arthur had given him when he ran onto the field.

Arthur. 

Merlin sighed. If only he could have mustered the courage to confront Morgana’s brother and confirm what she had said was true – he did have a crush on Arthur – but that was about as likely to happen as Merlin getting a phone call from Arsenal telling him they wanted him to be their goal keeper.

This thought made Merlin laugh as he found his mobile and scrolled through a playlist, searching for the song that had been on constant play in his head for the past two hours.

Finding it he pressed play and started singing as he entered the bathroom.

_When the days are cold_  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

“I didn’t know you could sing.”

Merlin stopped mid-step and turned towards the shower. His mouth fell open. Arthur Pendragon stood in front of the shower, fully dressed, leaning against the wall, grinning that winning smile of his.

What. The. Hell.

“What are you doing here?” Merlin asked as he retrieved a towel from the cabinet and covered his bits. Not that it mattered. Arthur had already seen him. All of him.

“Well,” Arthur said, crossing his arms over his chest in a show of complete and utter comfort that Merlin most assuredly did not possess, “I decided that since you do not pay attention and see what is right in front of you, Merlin, I should be a bit more bold so there is no doubt as to my intentions.” 

Arthur uncrossed his arms and his smile faltered ever so slightly. “If you would rather me leave, just say the word and we never need speak of this again.”

Merlin, who was sure he was dreaming (maybe he had been knocked out on the field and his concussed mind was showing him his most fervent dreams in vivid colour) stared at Arthur for several seconds. Was this real? “This is not a joke, is it? Please tell me this is not a joke. I couldn’t take that.” And Merlin could hear his voice trembling. He had wanted Arthur for as long as he could remember. If this were a cruel joke…

Arthur took a step forward. “You must know me better than that. I would never do that to you.”

Yes, Merlin did know that. “I’m about to take a shower. I think every inch of me is protesting my decision to play in the match this morning, so if you want to stay, nothing too exciting will happen… at least on my part. But who am I to dissuade you if you want to stay.” 

Merlin dropped the towel to the floor as he walked past Arthur and entered the shower. His breathing was quite labored as he turned on the tap and watched out of his periphery as Arthur began discarding his clothing.

When Arthur stepped into the shower he positioned him and Merlin so they stood beneath the spray. He ran his hands up and down Merlin, his now slick fingers caressing Merlin in all the right places.

Merlin moaned and gave himself over completely to Arthur. He had no strength to do anything, but he was quite certain he wouldn’t need to do any work. From what he had heard, Arthur preferred being in complete control.

“Did you know this is my favourite song?” Arthur asked a few seconds later as he turned Merlin around and led him to the wall and told him to lean against it.

Merlin nodded.

“What do you want me to do to you?” Arthur asked as he positioned Merlin’s hands on the towel rack and began kneading Merlin’s arse cheeks and pressing kisses down the back of his neck and back.

Merlin grinned. “I’ve dreamt of that beautiful mouth of yours making me come so hard that I want to cry.”

“Tell me more,” Arthur said huskily as a hand snaked around Merlin and pinched one of his nipples.

Merlin groaned. “I want to feel you pinning me against the wall as you fuck me into the wall. I’ve heard you like to be in control.” Merlin turned his neck so he was looking into Arthur’s eyes. “Control me.”

By this time the song had started again. Perhaps for the third time. Time both stood still and moved much too quickly for Merlin. He wanted to freeze this moment in time, yet be begged for more.

Arthur began singing into Merlin’s ear.

_I want to hide the truth_  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

__

__

_No matter what we breed_  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

After Arthur sang this line he backed away and Merlin heard him unwrapping a condom and putting it on. Gods, was this really happening?

_When you feel my heat_  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Arthur braced one hand against the wall and wrapped the other around Merlin as he slowly pushed inside. When he was completely in he leaned in to kiss Merlin.

_When the curtain's call_  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

“I want to crawl with you, Merlin. Forever.”


End file.
